Between Life And Death
by OnlyTheGoodDieYoung
Summary: .SasuSakuIta. He's a Vampire. She's a Vampire Hunter's daughter. Their worlds just didn't mix. But when she's taken as hostage, they gave her a choice: Join them or die. "You know what they say,"she felt his breath along her neck, "Never trust a vampire"
1. Capture

**Summary:** Sasuke's a Vampire, Sakura's the daughter of a Vampire Hunter. Their worlds didn't mix. But when she's taken as hostage, she's given one choice: Join them or die "You know what they say," he gave her a malicious grin as his mouth drew closer, "Never trust a vampire." ItaSakuSasu

I know I should be working on my other story, but this idea was nagging at me!

* * *

**Between Life and Death **

**Chapter One**  
**Captured**

* * *

My name is Haruno, Sakura 

And before a few days ago, I was just a normal teenage girl.

I cared about how I looked, I worried about whether my breasts were too small, or if the boys noticed my new tan. I had those everyday little girl crushes that made me blush and double my heart speed.

But all that was taken away from me.

Now I don't know what I am, or _where_ I am.

I'm still not really sure how it happened…

One second, I'm walking home from school, and the next thing I knew, I was…_here_.

The faces…

All pale and gaunt with those bloodthirsty, piercing red eyes…

They all looked at me lustfully.

…And then it started…

One of them tugged at a loose thread on my sweater, and before I knew it, my clothes were being torn off and ripped to shreds.

I screamed, I begged them…

But it was no use.

They took it.

After what seemed like an eternity, they were finally done. They spat on me, and left me there in the cell.

I remember just lying there… huddled in the corner.

Alone, and naked.

I don't know how long I was there for. It was freezing in that cell, and my body was covered in dry, crusty blood. I felt like I haven't eaten in days. My ribs were visible, and my face was hollow and gaunt.

Then he came…

I didn't even notice him until he gently placed a blanket around my body.

I looked up hopefully…

Only to find another set of red eyes staring back at me.

I shrank back in fear.

"Please… Please… Don't… Hurt me like they did… Please…" I remember saying hoarsely, "It hurts… It really, really hurts…"

He didn't say anything.

He didn't have to.

His eyes were enough. It was as if they were strangely comforting me.

That's when I got a first good look at his face.

I realized the boy was probably around my age. He had dark shaggy hair, and like the others, the pale, long face. But he was different despite all this; he was… handsome. His face wasn't the same as the others. He still had a cold, frosty expression on his face, but there was something else there. His face- or mainly his eyes, seem to hint at something more…

I just couldn't place my fingers on it.

"Put these on," he threw me some clothes, "Our master would like to see you."

I grabbed the clothes, as he continued to stare at me.

It was a second later when I realized he was _waiting_ for me to put the clothes on.

"Umm… I…" I stammered nervously, as my face began to turn red.

He rolled his eyes, "Oh right, I forgot." He turned around.

I quickly put on the clothes, which consisted of shorts and a long, baggy, shirt. They reeked of blood, and my body cringed at the thought of how they got there.

"I'm… Done," I said timidly, and couldn't help asking, "Where… where am I? Who… Who are you?"

He turned around and stared at me in surprise, "You… you don't know?"

I shook my head, and waited for him to answer my question.

He stood there for a brief second, as if deciding whether to tell me or not. I saw his mouth open a few times, as if he was going to say something.

"Itachi will tell you." He finally said, and then proceeded to pull me to my feet.

"Ow," I cried in pain, and clutched my side, "It… Hurts."

It hadn't occurred to me how badly my body was damaged. I definitely had a few broken ribs, my body was full of bruises, and the area between my legs was killing me.

"I'm sorry," I said tearfully, as the pain became almost unbearable, "I… can't stand up."

He stared at me intently for a few moments, and then to my surprise… began to run his hands down my body.

I gasped in shock, as his hands ran down my front. But I was too scared to say anything.

His touch was surprising soft, as they slowly went down my legs.

What's he…

Is he going to…?

"You have three broken ribs, and a fracture ankle." He finally said blankly.

I let out a breath of relief. He was just checking me for injuries.

I looked at him, wondering what he was going to do.

He lifted me up gently, and carried me outside the cell, which frankly, was no different than inside the cell. Everything was still dark, and damp. The only light source came from the small pits of fire that continued down the narrow pathway. His grip on me was firm. My head was pressed against his chest…and I felt no heartbeat, just the slow movement of his chest going up and down as he breathed.

I could hear voices nearby, and I grabbed his shirt in fear, as I did, my hand made some contact with the skin on his chest. He flinched slightly as my hands brushed against him. I could feel a blush rising again.

"Sorry… about that, I didn't mean to…" I trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"It's okay."

After walking down endless corridors, he stopped at the front of a grand door. He knocked on the door, and a voice replied, "Come in."

The door opened automatically, and we entered the room. I could feel my heart pounding in fear as I clutched tighter to him. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I realized how grand the room was.

It was huge and spacious, filled with antique furniture, and contorted statues. In the center, was a huge canopy bed, with red velvet sheets, and satin drapes.

"Why is your heart beating so fast, m'dear?" a voice asked.

My eyes frantically searched around to see who was talking to me.

"I brought her here as you asked, Itachi," the boy carrying me said, "Where should I leave her?"

"On the bed will be fine, Sasuke." The man apparently named "Itachi" said. "Is she the one?"

I stared up at him. So that's his name. Sasuke.

"Yeah. She's the daughter." Sasuke replied, "But there seems to be a slight confusion. She doesn't know about who he is, or even who _we_ are, for that matter."

"Well, well, isn't this interesting…"

What? What are they talking about? My father?

"You guys got it confused!" I blurted, "My father's a doctor! He's a respectable man! He'd never-"

"Be quiet," Itachi raised his voice slightly, "Alright then Sasuke, leave her there, and I'll take care of the rest."

Sasuke walked towards the bed, and slowly set me down. I grabbed on to his shirt and whispered, "Don't leave me… please…"

He stared at me for a few seconds, and I could see pity in his eyes. I silently begged him to take me with him, but he ignored me, and began to walk away.

"Please!" I cried tearfully, "Please! Don't leave me here! Don't go!"

He continued to ignore my pleas, as he reached the door.

"Please…" I sobbed, "I'm… I'm scared! Sasuke!"

He suddenly stopped as he heard me call his name. My heart pounded as I waited for him to make his next move.

He turned around, and my heart leaped with joy.

"I'm sorry," he finally replied.

…And he closed the door and left.

I stared in shock, as darkness, once again, enwrapped me.

"No!" I screamed as I tried to crawl off the bed, but a cold hand suddenly grabbed me out of nowhere.

"Sorry, you're not going anywhere."

I whirled around to a young man, a few years older than me. It shocked me to see how much this man looked like Sasuke. The same eyes, the same dark hair, but he was different. His face was emotionless, and his eyes weren't comforting. Something in them made me fear this man greatly.

"I don't think I've properly introduced myself yet," he smirked as he grabbed me towards him, "I'm Itachi, you could say I'm the head honcho here."

He pinned me down onto the bed, "I have to say, it was quite touching watching you call out to my dear little brother Sasuke," He sneered, "I can tell you one thing now. No one, no fucking soul is going to save you now."

I stared at him, paralyzed, unable to utter a single sound. Sasuke and him… Are _related_!?

Itachi's expression suddenly turned amused, "So you really don't know what that son-of-a-bitch father of yours does?"

"He's… he's a doctor," I choked out, "He's… a well-respected doctor!"

"The fuck he is!" Itachi growled, "Let me tell you what he really is. But first, do you even know what _I _am?"

"A deranged psycho?" I cried, struggling under his weight.

"Not… quite…" He smirked, and showed two of pointy canine teeth.

"No way, you're a…" I stared in shock, unable to believe what I'm seeing.

"…A vampire." He finished, "And you know what you're father is? A Vampire _hunter_."

"No… He's not… You're… you're WRONG!" I cried, "He's not! He's not! You've got the wrong person! And you're not a vampire! They don't exist! You're just some sick twisted demented sadistical freak!"

"You still don't believe me do you?" His eyes bore into mine; "I guess I have no choice then."

Before I knew it, his face was inches away from my neck. I could feel his cool breath… and I shivered slightly.

"Stop it," I whimpered, "Don't…"

He gave my neck a lick.

"Stop it! STOP IT! I BELIEVE YOU!" I screamed, as I started to squirm again, "Please don't!"

He stopped midway, and turned to look at me, "Do you know why _you're_ here?"

I shook my head.

"You're bait."

"B-bait?"

He nodded his head, "Once he hears his precious daughter's been captured, he's going to come down here to save you. But it's not going to be that simple. I'm going to offer him an exchange. His life for yours."

I started to cry again, "How dare you! You… evil…" I sobbed hysterically as I tried to get my hands out of his grasp. I just wanted to at least land… _one_ punch on that smirking face of his.

"Do you know what all those statues are?" he suddenly asked me.

I ignored him and continue to cry.

"They're people." He said, "Vampire hunters, to be exact."

That caught my attention.

"Do you know why they're all in stone?" He gave me a wicked grin, "Because that's how I kill them. First, I turn them into Vampires, and then I cast them out into the light, and listen to them screech in pain as they slowly turn to stone. Look at their faces," he pointed to the statues, each seemed to be screaming in pain, as if in agonizing pain, "You can almost hear the screams just by looking at them."

"You… Sick bastard!" I was able to free one of my hands, and I landed a punch… right in the center of his face.

I let out a cry of happiness as my fist connected with his face.

However, he was unphased by it. He continued to stare at me, as a small trickle of blood slowly dripped from his mouth.

He was surprisingly calm as he said darkly, "That was not a wise thing to do, m'dear." His grip on my hands tighten, "It brings out the worst in me."

I shrank back in fear as he showed me his fangs again, and his eyes began to glow strangely, "I was actually going to let you off, but since you so rudely insulted my generosity. I'm going to give you a choice. Let me ask you, do you want to live, or die?"

I stared at him, "Live of course!"

"In that case, would you rather join us, than to die?"

I gasped, "You're… going to… No! I refuse! I'm not going to become one of you blood-sucking bastards!"

"So I take it you want to die?"

"You… You can't kill me!" I cried desperately, "You need me alive for the trade!"

Itachi gave a hollow laugh, "Technically, we don't _need_ you live for the trade, we just need your father to _think_ you're alive."

"But that's lying… that's cheap!" I yelled furiously, "It's not honest, it's a dirty way to trick someone!"

"You know what they say sweetheart," he gave me a malicious grin, as his mouth edged towards my neck "Never trust a vampire."

"Wait… I…" I thought quickly. What did I want? Did I want to live, or die? Well technically, I wouldn't be _living_, but-

"Have you decided yet?" He whispered as his tongue explored my neck.

"No, I can't just decide something like this in-"

"You have five seconds to decide." He replied curtly.

"Wait! I haven't-"

"_Five,_"

"Stop it I-"

"_Four,"_

"I can't-"

"_Three,_"

"This isn't funny!"

"_Two,_"

"STOP IT!"

"_One,_" He looked at me.

"Please I haven't-"

"…Sorry dear, times up"

…And he sunk his teeth into my neck…

* * *

Chapter One is DONE:) 

This was just something I've written on impulse. I'm not even sure if I'm going to be continuing this.

I've never written something so dark like this before! Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.

Anyways, tell me what you think, and whether I should continue it or not.

Please Review:)

Just curious, should this be getting an M rating instead of a T rating?

Till next chapter!


	2. Paradox

**Summary: **[SasuSakuIta He's a Vampire; she's a Vampire Hunter's daughter. Their worlds just didn't mix. But when she's taken as hostage, they gave her a choice: Join them or die. "You know what they say, "she felt his breath along her neck, "Never trust a vampire"

Oh wow! I'm shocked at the amount of positive feedback I got for this story! Thank you so much! I am definitely going to continue this.

* * *

**Between Life and Death**

**Chapter Two  
****A Paradox**

* * *

_NO!_

I bolted upright, and gasped in fear. My whole body was shaking and soaked in sweat and grime. I could feel drops dripping down from my matted hair onto the sheets below, where small dark marks began to spread and stain the crimson coloured blanket. My whole body was sore and hurting all over, especially my… neck.

I closed my eyes, and suddenly like a jolt of lightning, everything came back to me. The pale faces… that strange boy… and… the bite.

I shrieked and clutched my neck.

He called himself… Itachi?

I tried to feel the bite marks, but my actions were all in vain. I felt nothing.

Nothing was there.

I gave a sigh of relief and almost laughed out loud, "Just a dream," I said to myself, still keeping my eyes tightly shut, "Just a silly nightmare. When I open my eyes, I'll just be in my own bedroom, getting ready for a regular day at school."

I think I almost convinced myself. My mind was in a big jumble as I tried to separate reality from fantasy. I tried to imagine my life normally… but those faces kept flashing in my head.

I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I crawled to the side of the bed, and threw up.

Staring down at the mass of gooey liquid and particles on the floor, I could still see the remnants of some spaghetti and meatballs, which was my lunch… how many days ago? I realized I had no idea what time or date it was. The splattered mess on the floor, quite disturbingly, resembled the remains of a brain, getting blown to smithereens.

The pungent smell of the vomit somehow brought me back to my senses. I examined the room with caution. It was dimly lit, with only a few half melted candles around the corners, which seemed to illuminate the room, giving it a sinister look. The canopy bed I was on was enormous, with translucent drapes hanging. Everything else seemed to be obscured by the darkness.

I rubbed my neck again, remembering the details of meeting the cold strangers, claiming that he was a… vampire?

I continued to try and find the marks, but no such luck. Not only was the dim light not helping, my hands were shaking too much to focus.

Does this mean I'm one of them?

Does this mean I'll prowl the nights and drain the blood of innocent victims?

Isn't there a way to…

That's it!

A mirror!

I made a move to leap off the bed, but I helped in pain and immediately fell back. My whole body was aching as if someone had snapped every bone in my body. I tried to move my legs- but they wouldn't respond. And I couldn't possibly crawl off a bed this high.

I gave an angry cry as hot tears streaked down my face. I have never, in my life, felt so completely helpless and weak. I pounded the bed in frustration when suddenly I heard voices.

"…Why do I have to go?" a high, girlish voice whined, "I can't see why I have…" her voice faded away. It was oddly familiar, but I couldn't remember where I last heard it.

"Because you're a useless bitch and no one gives a rats ass about what you do or do not want to do." a cold voice replied. I flinched at the harshness of the tone.

The girl laughed and suddenly replied in a breathy, low voice, "You say I'm useless, but you didn't seem to think I was so useless last night, did you? I know you liked it, and I can do it again, if you just-"

There was a sudden clatter and the girl shrieked. The cold voice said gruffly, "Don't you try and bargain with me you fucking whore! This isn't fucking negotiable! Are you trying to put both our asses on the line here?"

There was more talking, but the voices receded to a low whisper. I strained my ears trying to hear, but it was no use.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a low stream of light entered the room. Despite how dim the light was, it still hurt my eyes that were already adjusted to the previous darkness.

The same high, girlish voice rose, "Hello newcomer, I've heard so much about you. Absolutely _everyone _is talking about the _new girl_."

It might've been my imagination, but I could've sworn there was a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Who… who are you?" I asked timidly, still trying to get my eyes to adjust.

"What does it matter to you?" she snapped, as she loomed closer and closer, "Let me see your face. I want to see if it's as pretty as they all say."

She swatted my hands away, and for the first time- we both got a good look at each other.

I gasped in shock.

I couldn't believe it.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound would come out.

"Sakura?" she croaked, her hard expression deteriorating bit by bit, "Is it… really… you?"

"You… you disappeared! Months ago!" I cried in disbelief, "No one knew where you were! Everyone looked for you! Oh god, your parents… they're heartbroken… you were all over the news…" I trailed off as fresh tears trailed down my grimy cheeks.

"I know!" she began to cry too, "I saw, but I couldn't… what could I do?" she sobbed into my chest; "It was too late for me."

I stroked her hair, trying to comfort her as she sobbed into my shirt. I raised her body up to face me, and looked at her in the eyes, but I quickly looked away. I was shocked to see how much has changed in her.

Her long, blonde hair used to be shiny and voluminous. I remembered always hearing her brag about how much care she puts into it. But now it was matted and dead, just hanging limply around her face.

Oh god her face. Her bright, blue eyes used to be full of life, and despite her sometimes annoying and snooty manner; she always had a smile for everyone. Now everything about it seemed… dead. Her skin was grey and she looked like she hasn't eaten in months. But her eyes… they cast the same dullness as the others. They seemed to stare blankly at me, like an old beat up rag doll.

I couldn't bear to look at her.

Ino wasn't one of my close friends. I doubt she even liked me all that much. But we did have a history together. Though we barely talked to each other in school, other than to bicker or degrade each other, we always had an understanding. Somehow, we subconsciously knew that we'd always be there for one another. And this time, she needed me… badly.

I cupped her face, as if trying to bring some life into it, and forced myself to look her in the eyes.

"Oh Ino," I whispered, "What did they do to you?"

"It-was-horrible!" she said between breaths, "I'm so scared Sakura! I have living in fear everyday, wondering whether I'm going to live or die!"

"We… we can leave this place together!" I said excitedly, "You've been here for a while so you probably know this place well, we can escape! I know people who can help us, I know-" I broke off when I saw her solemn face.

She shook her head, and replied flatly, "No one can save us, Sakura. Once you're down here… you can never leave."

"What? What do you mean?" I asked, as panic rose in me.

"This place is like hell. We're stuck here for all eternity, and that son of a bitch Itachi is Satan."

Itachi…

I know that name…

"I met Itachi!"

"You… met… him?" Ino's eyes widened, "Oh no, don't tell me he got you too!" her eyes searched my neck, but suddenly, she gave me a relieved smile, "Oh thank goodness it's not too late for you. You can still-"

"INO!" a voice bellowed, "Where are you, you stupid whore! You're being a bad girl, Ino! Get your ass out here so daddy can give you another good spanking!"

"Shit I have to go!" she whispered urgently, "We'll talk later, okay Sakura?"

"Wait, where are you going? Who was that creep? I don't-"

But she was already gone.

"Here I am, master." I heard Ino say to the man, using the same girlish voice as before, "I am fully at your service."

"Where the fuck where you?" the man spat out angrily, as their footsteps began to recede, "If I ever have to fucking wait for you to spread your legs then…" their voices faded away.

I was once again, alone. I wrapped the sheets around my body tightly, as if they were some sort of protection barrier.

"Hey, the protected me against the boogey man when I was a kid, so why not vampires?" I thought to myself.

Pathetic.

How I could still make a lame joke at a time like this.

I kept picturing Ino's face in my mind over and over again.

Is that…

What I'm going to look like?

What I'm going to become?

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't even realize the door opened a second time…

And this time, it wasn't Ino.

"Here's your breakfast." a familiar voice said, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked up to see the same boy from yesterday. The handsome one, named… Sasuke?

Oh yes, I remember him. He was the one who had abandoned me and left me with Itachi.

I glared at him as he walked towards me, setting the tray at the edge of my bed. He held my gaze, and to my surprise, smirked.

"What? I don't even get a thank you for coming all the way here to give you breakfast?"

"I don't want it," I said stubbornly as I turned away from him, even though I was starved.

An amused grin spread across his face, "You sure? Then how would you be able to keep up your energy to plan out escape routes with your buddy Ino?"

My head snapped up in shock, "How did you… You heard our conversation… You…" I was at a loss for words.

"You guys were talking much loud. This place isn't very soundproof." he said, and paused for a minute before he continued, "You know, you're lucky it was me, and not someone else who overheard you guys."

I narrowed my eyes, "Why's that?"

His expression darkened, "Because if someone else heard, Ino's head would not be attached to her body right now. And you'd probably find yourself surrounded by another gang of sex driven vampires."

I let out an empty laugh, "Oh so let me guess, you're here playing Mr. Chivalrous?"

"No, I just don't like seeing people who don't deserve to die, die."

I stared at him incredulously, and anger rose in me, "I don't believe it! You! A vampire! You live off of innocent people's blood for god sakes! Are you saying that the people whom you suck dry deserved to die? The people you guys ruthlessly kill for your own selfish needs deserved to have everything taken away from them? All of you blood- sucking freaks are the same so don't you give me this Mr. Compassionate bullshit!"

I could see I touched a nerve. His jaw tightened and he balled up his hands into fists. But for some reason, I didn't' care what he did. I waited for him to put a blow to my face…

But he didn't.

All he did was stare at me with those eyes of his. I tried to stare back with the same intensity, but they were so overpowering. For a split second- I could've sworn I saw a look of pain in his eyes.

I shook my head at that thought. Vampires couldn't get their feelings hurt. They don't even have feelings.

The silence between us seemed to go on forever. He began to walk towards the door. Before he left, he finally said slowly, "I suggest you stop associating with Ino, for the sake of both your lives. I can tell you right here and now, escaping here is hopeless. Trying will only get you and Ino killed. Don't think that just because you're a bargaining tool, that they'll spare your life. It's like you said, we're ruthless creatures." he paused, as if giving me time to absorb the information, "I'm sure Itachi's already told you this but… don't trust anything they say." he turned around and looked at me straight in the eye, "Never trust a vampire."

"Well that's a bit of a paradox isn't it?" I said loudly, "A vampire telling me not to trust vampires, how do I know I should trust you?"

"Use your better judgment for that." he slammed the door shut and left. I could've sworn I saw him smile.

* * *

"Interesting, I didn't think her and Ino would have a past relationship with each other." a man with strange fishy features said.

"Hmm… interesting indeed, Kisame," Itachi replied, he was lying on his bed lazily. Two gorgeous female vampires were attending to his needs. One was fanning him while the other gave him a massage. They kept shooting him lustful looks, but he paid no attention to them.

"Shall I kill Ino?" another vampire said, as he ran his hands down his scythe, and the other, through his white, slicked back hair. "Too bad though, she was a tasty one." he licked his lips.

"No Hidan, we're not going to kill her just yet. We can still use her."

"Use her? For what?" Hidan raised an eyebrow and looked at Itachi, "The only thing that slut is useful for is a good romp in the sack."

"Tsk tsk, Hidan." Kisame smirked, "You should never underestimate women. You don't know what those little things are capable of."

"So what are we going to use Ino for?" Hidan said shooting a nasty look at Kisame.

"Information of course," Itachi said curtly, "Our poor, little Sakura is so naïve that she'll probably spill everything to Ino. It might contain useful information on her family, especially her father."

"And you really think Ino will tell you?" Kisame asked.

"Of course," Itachi smirked, "She might resist at first, but I think after a bit of torture she'll give in. They all did, after all."

"Sounds good to me," Hidan said, getting up, "I think Deidara has had enough time with Ino. I'm going to savour every moment I have with her now, seeing as she probably won't live through the weekend."

Hidan left, with Kisame following.

"Like the plan, little brother?" Itachi said as the two of them left.

Sasuke emerged from the darkness, "You knew I was there?"

"Naturally."

"Hello Sasuke," one of the female vampires giggled, "Would you like me to give you a massage too?"

Sasuke ignored her and looked directly at Itachi, "You're underestimating them."

Itachi laughed, "I thought you'd say that, Sasuke. You've always had a soft heart for those kind of people."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "What's your point?"

"It means I need you in this plan." Itachi said, "I am well aware that Ino could possibly not give in. That's why I need you."

"For what?"

"I need you to get Sakura to trust you, to have faith in you, to... _love_ you."

* * *

DONE CHAPTER 2!

Did anyone see the Ino thing coming? I hope not! It was supposed to be a twist!

Anyways, I know this chapter didn't focus much on Sakura's "condition", and didn't have much "SakuItaSasu" moments, but I promise in the next few chapters there will!

Ratings may change depending on how graphic it's going to get. It's weird how I can't write a vampire story without including sexual themes, even though this is my first one. :(

Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism.

**Hall of Fame**:

psalmofsummer  
fruitsbasketangel  
Mooncake  
sakuraxsasuke4eva  
Animelover XD  
KentuckyAngels  
blue cat  
Sakura Uchiha  
kohano haru  
larissa  
Namine4ever  
D3m0n.0F.B3ijin  
ninja7goth7vampire  
wolfgirl  
angel  
darkuchihademon  
citygirl1693  
NarutoFanGirl852  
Phantom's Bride  
SakuraHarunoKinomoto  
Ramenlova610  
Oujoubara Kuroichou

Thank you all for reviewing! Sorry, I wanted to reply to all of them, but my computer is temporarily busted, and I'm actually at the library right now, with the desk lady throwing dirty looks at me for hogging the computer.

Till Next Chapter!


	3. Evolution

Summary: [SasuSakuIta] He's a Vampire; she's a Vampire Hunter's daughter. Their worlds just didn't mix. But when she's taken as hostage, they gave her a choice: Join them or die. "You know what they say, "she felt his breath along her neck, "Never trust a vampire"

Author's Note: Sorry for the long hiatus.

**IMPORTANT!!!  
IMPORTANT!!! IMPORTANT!!!  
IMPORTANT!!! IMPORTANT!!! IMPORTANT!!!**

The **rating of this story will change to M. **It is just too damn hard for me to write about vampires and not include any heavy sexual themes.

**IMPORTANT!!! IMPORTANT!!! IMPORTANT!!!  
IMPORTANT!!! IMPORTANT!!!  
IMPORTANT!!! **

* * *

**Between Life and Death**

**Chapter Three  
Evolution**

* * *

Sasuke paced the dark hallways, contemplating his brother's request.

"_Love?" He replied with a blank stare, "I wasn't aware we were capable of that emotion."_

"_I didn't say the love had to be both ways." Itachi said._

"_No."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You heard me," Sasuke said as he began to walk out the door. "I don't want to take part in your ridiculous and pointless plan."_

"_Is that how you want to honor our parents' death?" Itachi called out, and just as he expected, Sasuke paused. _

_In a flash, Sasuke was in front of Itachi, with his hand around his brother's neck. The two female vampires screamed as they fell backward in fear._

_Itachi laughed as his eyes glowed red, "What are you going to do, little brother? Kill me?" Sasuke tightened his grip._

"_You know perfectly well that it was that damn bitch's father who killed our parents." Itachi said calmly, "They made the first move and I am definitely not going to sit back and watch them slaughter more of our kind."_

"_You've been alive for centuries and you know killing has never solved anything." Sasuke replied through clenched teeth._

"_Yes, but this time, it's personal." Itachi said, "I don't know about you, but I refuse to let the killer of our parents roam free."_

"_That girl's father is a leader and a big deal to the humans. Do you know the kind of turmoil you'll start? Do you really want another war on our hands?" Sasuke spat back, "God damn it Itachi, use that fucking brain of yours for once!" _

_In a second, Sasuke was pinned on the ground by Itachi. He leaned closer to Sasuke and whispered, "Do not, for even one fucking second, think that just because you are my brother, you can do whatever the fuck you want. To me, to everyone here, you are just another vampire. You are fucking expendable and I wouldn't think twice about killing you."_

_The two brothers glared at each other, before Itachi broke from the trance and headed towards the door. "If you really want the girl to live Sasuke, then I suggest you do as I say." He paused for a moment, "Think about it."_

That's exactly what Sasuke was doing. Thinking about it. For the first time in god knows _how long_, he was confused. He has lived long enough to see at least six or seven generations of humans. He saw them grow up, reproduce, grow old and die. He saw them slowly evolve.

And that's what scared him: their evolution.

* * *

I don't know how long I slept for, or even how I slept at all. My encounter with Ino has managed to give me a slight sense of hope. Despite the miniscule size of our chances of escape, it was enough to give me the will to live another day.

Live...

I wonder how long they'll keep me alive.

It's strange how all the little things we take for granted can have such a big impact on our live. I guess we actually don't miss things until they're gone. I would do anything for one last walk in the park, to hear Naruto's annoying voice, to feel my parents' embrace and listen to my mother nag at me... I would do anything, _anything_, to just see the sun rise.

I felt tears well up in my eyes and I forced down a sob.

"_No Sakura!_" I instructed myself firmly, "_Crying will do nothing. For once in your life, grow a backbone and stop depending on everyone to help you out!_"

Suddenly, the door opened, and the dim light from the hallway blinded me once more.

"I-Ino?" I called out, "Is that you?"

"Sorry sugar, Ino's not here right now," a voice crooned, "But I'm sure I can be just as satisfying."

My heart began racing and I shrunk under the covers in fear. Against the light, I could make out a faint silhouette of a strange scythe with three long curved blades pointing out threateningly. Was this... the grim reaper?

"Who... what are you?" I stammered, eyeing the scythe as it drew closer and closer to me, "Are... are you going to... k-kill me?"

The vampire laughed, "I could kill you... but then you'd be no fun."

As he loomed closer, I couldn't help but notice, as terrified as I was, that he was extremely... sexy. His slicked back silver hair seemed to glow faintly against the darkness of the surroundings. His black robes were open in the front, revealing a very chiseled body.

The vampire seemed to notice that I was semi-checking him out and he smirked, "Like what you see?"

I don't exactly know what made me said it; maybe it was the adrenaline rush. "Yeah, I'm checking you out," I spat back, "I was checking out that scythe of yours. Three blades, huh? Isn't that a bit _excessive_. Or is it to compensate for something _else_ that you _lack_."

The stranger let out a low growl, and the next thing I knew, I was pinned against the bed... and he was on top of me. It was the first time I noticed his piercing blue eyes, which seemed to suck away any bit of bravery and sass I had left in me.

I thought he was going to hit me, but to my surprise and disgust, he began to sniff my hair and neck.

"I should really kill you for saying that," He said between breaths, "Or convert you to one of us... but you just smell so damn good. There's just something about human women that gets me every time."

I was too scared to move so I lay perfectly still under him. I was too afraid to even breath out loud. I concentrated on the beating of my heart, which ticked like a metronome. The sound helped calm me slightly.

"Such a shame you're not a virgin anymore," He said as his hands began to make their way below her neck and to her collarbone, "Nothing tastes sweeter than a virgin's blood. Usually I only go for virgins... but I think this time I'll make an exception."

He began to explore my body. As his hands slipped underneath the shirt and I let out a small whimper, "P-please... don't..."

He grinned wickedly at me, "I love it when humans beg." His eyes glittered, "It's such a shame they couldn't find nicer clothes for you." He began to slowly rip the shirt, "It's such a shame they found any clothes at all. You would've looked a lot nicer naked. However, that's something we can easily fix."

I tried to slap his face, but he grabbed my hand in midair and let out a low growl, "Yeah, I also like it when humans play hard to get." He tore up the drapes hanging from the canopy into two long stripes.

I realized what he was planning on doing with the ripped sheets and I began screaming at the top of my lungs.

"You! Sick! Bastard!" I screamed as I flailed under him. However, he just seemed to get more and more turned on. I tried to punch him but he merely swatted my hand away like a fly.

"Yeah…" He groaned as he tied my left hand to the bedpost, "You're good at foreplay."

"There," He said as he finished typing up my right hand, "Now we can get to the fun stuff."

I glared at him with as much hatred as I could muster, "You sick, sick bastard."

"Oh don't be like that," He licked his lips as he ran his hands over my collarbone, "You'll thank me after. I'd never leave a pretty gal like you unsatisfied. But just a little warning..." He bore his fangs at me, "I like it rough... and bloody."

"Don't touch me!" I cried as I tried to pull my hands away from the bedpost, "Oh god!" I sobbed hysterically, "Please! Just leave me alone!"

"Yeah..." He moaned and I felt him go hard against my leg, "Scream just like that..."

I have never felt so helpless in my entire life.

It was happening again.

Just like before.

"_Bite your tongue!_" My mind screamed at me, "_Bite your tongue and end it all!_"

The next couple of seconds all happened in a blur. The monster on top of me was suddenly thrown off and he flew against a wall. However, he did not take this action lightly. He rose up again, and, in a flash, he had his scythe in his hand and the blade was held against the neck of his attacker.

"S... Sas.. Sasuke." I whispered meekly. Neither of them heard me, as they were lost in their fight.

"You better have a fucking good explanation for that, you piece of shit." The white-haired vampire growled as he dug his scythe deeper against Sasuke's Adam's apple.

"I am under Itachi's orders to protect this woman." Sasuke replied coldly, paying no attention to the scythe that was held against his throat, "Anyone will doesn't comply will answer to me."

"Tch, what the fuck does Itachi want with this whore?"

"That is between Itachi and I, and is none of your business, Hidan"

A flicker of annoyance passed his face, but he withdrew his weapon. "Fine," he muttered under his breath. He then walked towards me and gave me a wicked grin, "I guess I'll finish this some other time. Don't worry, next time I will drain every last, fucking drop of blood in you."

In a flicker, he was gone. I was too traumatized to speak in coherent sentences.

"Sasuke..." I whimpered as tears continued to stream down my face, "Please... please... just... k-kill me."

Sasuke's gaze turned slowly to me. They were cold and emotionless.

"No." He replied.

"Then... I'll do it myself."

In a flash, two of his fingers were inside my mouth, obstructing the pathway from my teeth to my tongue and making me gag.

"I can't let you do that." With his fingers still in my mouth, he untied the bindings on my hands.

"I... I c-can't t-t-take this." My voice was hoarse from screaming. "I just w-want to d-die. Y-You can't d-do t-this f-forever."

"What do you think your death will bring?" He said finally as he sat down on the edge of the bed, with his back facing me, "Do you think it'll make everything all right again? Turn things back to the way they used to be?"

"At l-least in death, I w-won't have to d-deal with p-people l-like you."

"Do you think any of these people had a choice?" Sasuke asked, indicating to the stone statues in the room that I had never noticed before until now, "Do you think they could've chosen between life and death?"

I didn't know what to say. He continued to speak... but it didn't seem like he was talking to me anymore.

"They say death is the easiest way out, but death is immortal. When you're alive, you can die but you can't go the other way around. When you die... you die forever." He turned around and looked at me. I was shocked by the amount of emotion and vulnerability in his eyes, "There's no turning back."

He was quiet for a long time and appeared to be in deep thought. Without saying a single word, he released my tongue and made his way to the door.

On his way out, he paused for a moment and said, "If it's any consolation... no one, without your request, will be allowed to touch you in any way. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

"I'm assuming your answer is 'yes' then?"

As Sasuke left the room, he found Itachi leaning against the wall on the other side.

Sasuke stared blankly at his brother, "You sent Hidan in there, didn't you?"

Itachi smirked, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"And you knew I'd be there to save her."

"I know you far too well, little brother," Itachi said, "You've always had a soft spot for these humans."

"You're making-" Sasuke began, but he was interrupted by a loud voice bellowing from the dungeons.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME! WHERE ARE INO AND SAKURA!? I KNOW YOU FUCKERS GOT THEM HERE!"

"It seems our little visitor is here." Itachi said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and hissed, "What have you done now? Why wasn't I informed of this?"

Itachi chuckled, "Do you really think I tell you _everything _that goes on here?"

"What's his relationship to those two?" Sasuke asked through clenched teeth.

"Why don't you go see for yourself." He replied, "But I suggest you do it quick... He only has one or two days left."

As Itachi disappeared into the darkness, Sasuke stood very still as he absorbed everything that has happened in the past couple of days. He tried to push the thoughts of the future away... but he knew they were inevitable.

_It had begun._

* * *

Like it? I hope I didn't disappoint after a long disappearance. I have this story basically planned out, but I just never seem to find the time to write everything out. :(

Guess who the mystery prisoner is. If you're right, you get a virtual cookie. :) And as always, constructive criticism is very welcome.

It's awesome how over the past year, vampire has made a total comeback and there's like… this vampire craze right now. Twilight... True Blood... and a ton of other books/shows.

Anyways, reminder once again, incase you missed the big, dark warning at the front. **Rating will be upped to M**.

**Hall of Fame/Cool List:**

twistedsmiles  
shadowriter318  
Shadowsakura321  
XXRedWolfXX  
Chimizu  
sakura201  
Namine4ever  
Ink Death  
EMT official  
lfakjsldkfjlhas  
Red Queen of Diamonds  
psalmofsummer  
Darkness Eternity  
ramenlova610  
The Damned Girl  
profond bordeaux  
KentuckyAngels  
Sakura Uchhia  
DotsOnAWall  
flaming witch of fire  
AmberStallion  
Pride Assassin  
Megan  
Lalala  
Shellyness  
Quiet Screams  
DemonBrownie  
Confuzzled239  
Midnight Sakura-chan  
Haru no hana  
Purplecherry5  
-'-Dangerously Wicked-'-  
Marah  
Kick –Assing –Kunoichi  
Kleineblack  
iUchibi  
LittleFoxDemon  
Namine1993  
GhostXNinja  
The bunny always dies first  
Mudheart  
liljapangrl03  
writingtitan  
xcolormelovelyx  
Shedevil628  
Sariko-chan723  
StrawBerryBlond  
Tiger Priestess

Thanks so much you guys! :) You are all amazing. –_Hands everyone virtual cookies_-

Till next time,  
OnlyTheGoodDieYoung


End file.
